


Who Do You Miss the Most?

by xHestia



Series: DNF Oneshots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Cliffhangers, DNF, Established Relationship, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, M/M, Marriage, Oneshot, Possibly more chapters, Post-Break Up, What are Tags?, breaking up, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xHestia/pseuds/xHestia
Summary: “Who do you miss the most Dream?”-Dream is in jail and Tommy decides to visit. Soon after they talk, Tommy asks the one million dollar question, which causes Dream to have a flashback and tell him to leave. Gold glimmering in his clenched hand.-“Tommy.”Tommy gulped as he watched tears silently roll down Dream’s face, he had caused something inside of Dream.“I think you should leave.”DO NOT REPOST ANYWHERE! NOT EVEN ON WATTPAD!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DNF Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144688
Kudos: 101





	Who Do You Miss the Most?

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by @leiaros on TikTok! Credit goes to them!
> 
> I found their video and immediately decided to make a fanfic on it and I love the way it turned out!  
> I’m not gonna spoil anything since the tags do that for you!  
> Enjoy the fanfic 
> 
> (Link to the TikTok is at the end of the fanfiction! But don’t watch it now if you don’t want spoilers!)

Dream watched from his cell as Tommy was carried across the lava by the bridge, glaring at him. He was the reason he was in this cell, mind you, it was built for the very same person coming to visit him. Tommy. He despised Tommy with all his being, he had friends and he had respect. How can someone so annoying have so many loyal friends?

The barrier was down and Tommy was now in the cell with Dream. Great. Now he’s stuck with this brat.  


“Hello Dream.” Tommy started, “Tommy..” Dream greeted with fake sarcasm, evident in his voice. Tommy scoffed, “So, what’s it like is prison Dream? It must be disgusting and horrible,” He snickered. Dream frowned, turning away.“What do you want Tommy?” Dream asked, turning away from him and crossing his arms. “What? Can’t I say hello to a friend?” Dream scoffed, yeah, friends. “friends don’t put friends inside a prison and take away two of their lives.” Dream argued, “And friends don’t torture and manipulate friends,” Tommy argued back.

After a few seconds are silence, Tommy sighed, “Why did you do it Dream?” He asked, “Do what?” Dream retorted. “You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Dream turned around and stared at Tommy, his face beaten with scars that would never leave.  


“You have _everything_ , you have _friends_ , _respect_ , people who _love you_ and _power_! You all got it with a flick of a wrist! While _I_ , was left to _die_!” He lashed put, taking a few steps towards Tommy, but he didn’t back off. 

  
Tommy frowned, disappointed, here was a man, who just wanted two things that could never go together. Power and friends. Tommy doesn’t have power, but he has his friends.

“Then why did you leave them all in the dust?” Tommy asked. “Because I didn’t want to hurt them,” Dream looked to the side as if it were obvious, “You can see how that went..” 

It was silent, which Dream was grateful for, but Tommy decided to break that silence.

“Dream?”

“What?”

“...”

“ _What_?”

“Who you miss the most?”

_“Does ‘us’ mean nothing to you!?” George cried, holding onto Dream as he wore and expressionless face._

_George’s forehead rested on Dream’s neck, tears streaming down his face, rapidly._

_“Do I mean nothing to you, Dream...?” George looked up at Dream, his eyes red crying, tears still streaming down his face. Dream just stared at the wall behind George as he sobbed, tears running down his face as well._ _“...”_ _George had a grief stricken face on, he looked down as his feet, letting out little sobs, before lifting up his hand, a ring on his ring finger. Dream looked down at George as he grabbed his hand._

_“I—...”_

_Dream stared at his hand._

_"I-I think.. you should have this back, Dream..”_

_Tears ran down his cheeks as George took off the ring and placed it on the palm of Dream’s hand._

_“George..” He called silently._ _No.. this was a dream. Right?_

_“I can’t..” George hiccuped, “I can’t go on like this, Dream..” He sobbed, “I’m sorry..”_

_George backed away from Dream, leaving him frozen in his spot as he watched George walk away with a huge fraction of his heart.  
_

_“No..” He said silently, in shock and disbelief. George’s ring sliding off of his palm. He clenched his hand gently, shaking his head softly, tears streaming down his face as he realized that George was gone. Forever._

“ **Tommy**.”

Tommy gulped as he watched tears silently roll down Dream’s face, he had caused something inside of Dream.

“ **I think you should leave**.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a lot less time than I thought it would.  
> I don’t know if I’m gonna make more chapters of this, but comment and leave a kudos if you want me to!
> 
> Social media:
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/Hestia90358115  
> Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/hestiawastaken
> 
> Don’t forget to comment and leave a kudos if you really enjoyed it and want more chapters :D!
> 
> TikTok link: https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMeeRo5Af/


End file.
